baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Aldeth Sashenstar
|allegiance = Neutral | relatives = Dabron Sashenstar; brother | level = | reputation = | hit_points = 37 | xp_value = 650 | thac0 = 16 | no_of_attacks = 1 | racial_enemy = | natural_ac = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | fire = | cold = | electricity = | acid = | magic = | magical_fire = | magical_cold = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | slashing = | s_v_death = 11 | s_v_wand = 13 | s_v_polymorph = 12 | breath = 13 | s_v_spell = 14 | strength = 12 | dexterity = 15 | constitution = 14 | intelligence = 13 | wisdom = 10 | charisma = 14 | luck = | morale = 9 | breaking_point = 6 | recovery_time = 60 | area = Cloakwood Lodge Southwest Baldur's Gate | place = | coordinates = Cloakwood Lodge: 2645, 2095 | drop_icons = | items = Studded Leather Armor, Diamond, Potion of Heroism, Kondar | gold = 1240 }}Aldeth Sashenstar is a nobleman in Baldur's Gate. He's a member of the Merchants' League from the city, vacationing at a Hunting Lodge on the edge of Cloakwood. The protagonist first meets Aldeth in Cloakwood Lodge outside a hunting cabin with a couple fellow hunters, Palin and Balquo. Only during the first conversation with him and if his reaction to the party member speaking is at least "neutral", he will ask for protection from some "woodland savages" causing trouble. If you agree to help, this will lead to the eventual confrontation between the hunters and some local druids lead by the arch-druid Seniyad, each group supposedly responsible for the death of a member from the other. Violence will follow, unless in the Enhanced Edition Jaheira is in the party, in which case a peaceful resolution is possible. If the player sides with Seniyad, Aldeth's brother Dabron Sashenstar will confront the player in central Baldur's Gate, rightfully holding the player responsible for his brother's death, though it's unknown how he could possibly know this. If the player sides with Aldeth, he will appear a second time outside the Merchant League's Estate in southwest Baldur's Gate to ask for your help yet again. If you agree, he will ask you to investigate his business dealings and partners. Related Quests Aldeth and Seniyad Journal Entry: I have agreed to help Aldeth Sashenstar, a noble from Baldur's Gate, to fight off a band of savages. Siding with Aldeth Reward: 2000 exp, Potion of Heroism, and a later encounter with Aldeth (see below). Noteable Loot: 4360 exp, Ring of Animal Friendship Journal Entry: Aldeth Sashenstar was so grateful that I fended off the druids that he invited me to visit him at his house in Baldur's Gate. Siding with Seniyad Reward: 2000 xp (1000 only with Faldorn in party), and a later encounter with Dabron Sashenstar. Noteable Loot: 1850 exp, Kondar, Potion of Heroism, Diamond, Journal Entry: Siding with the druids, I slew Aldeth Sashenstar. Seniyad was grateful for my help. Peaceful resolution Reward: 3000 xp Journal Entry: Aldeth Sashenstar was so grateful that I defused the situation with the druids that he invited me to visit him at his house in Baldur's Gate. Investigating the Merchants' League Estate Aiding Aldeth in Cloakwood will lead to a second meeting, and a quest, in the city of Baldur's Gate: Category:Infobox Incomplete